1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quarter-window of a vehicle which is hinged to the center pillar to be swung open laterally about the hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, the quarter-window is generally mounted on the center pillar by way of a hinge. The hinge is generally fixed to the center pillar by a bolt which is screwed into the pillar from outside or inside of the vehicle body. From the viewpoint of workability, it is preferred that the bolt be screwed from outside while from the viewpoint of security against theft, it is preferred that the bolt be screwed from inside. Since when the hinge is mounted from outside, the quarter-window can be removed from outside by demounting the hinge from the center pillar. Further, it has been known to provide a pillar garnish on the center pillar to improve the external appearance.
There have been made various attempts to improve the workability in mounting the quarter-window without sacrificing security.
In one attempt the pillar garnish is utilized to improve the security. That is, the pillar garnish is placed over the mounting portion of the hinge of the quarter-window to prevent access thereto from outside the vehicle and is mounted on the center pillar so as not to be removable therefrom from outside the vehicle.
For example, the center pillar garnish to be placed over the mounting portion of the hinge is provided with stud bolts projecting from the inner surface thereof, and is fixed to the outer panel of the center pillar by nuts screwed on the stud bolts. With this arrangement the quarter-window can be prevented from being removed from outside even if the hinge is mounted on the center pillar from outside. In this respect, the arrangement is satisfactory. On the other hand, though the hinge may be mounted from outside, the work for mounting the garnish must be done from inside. Further, the inner panel of the center pillar must be provided with an opening for giving access to the stud bolt on the garnish which projects from the outer panel. This reduces the strength of the center pillar, and therefore the center pillar must be increased in size or must be provided with reinforcement. Further the opening must be covered with trim, thereby increasing the number of parts. Thus the conventional arrangement is not advantageous from the viewpoint of the overall workability and cost in mounting the quarter-window and the center pillar garnish.
In the structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 56(1981)-31937, the center pillar garnish is mounted on the center pillar from outside the vehicle body by means of screws, and the screws are covered. In the structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 55(1980)-32203, the center pillar garnish is mounted on the center pillar by clips fixed to the garnish by tapping screws. Though the inner panel of the center pillar need not be provided with access openings in the structures disclosed in these publications, the garnish can be easily removed from the center pillar from outside the vehicle body and accordingly cannot contribute to security. Further the number of parts is increased to add to the manufacturing cost.
Further, there has been known another structure in which the garnish is turned over the side of the center pillar and is fixed thereto by screws. This structure is disadvantageous from the viewpoint of the external appearance since the screws are visible when the door is open.
The present state of the art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication Nos. 51(1976)-31217, 54(1979)-823, 55(1980)-32203 and 56(1981)-31937.